Harry Potter y la poción del tiempo
by Fleur Delacour8
Summary: Voldemort va a la casa de los Dursley a matar a Harry ¿Lo logrará?. Se baten. Cap 2 arriba!!!! dejen Reviews
1. Una visita inesperada

Disclamier: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, ellos, fueron  
inventados por mi escritora favorita Rowlin  
  
Harry Potter y La Poción del tiempo  
  
Capítulo1: Una visita inesperada  
  
Harry se levantó un Miércoles a la madrugada con un dolor en la cicatriz insoportable, ese día era el 5 de Agosto. Todos estos días había tenido horribles pesadillas de gente torturada, controlada calcinada y acecinada por Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Pero este sueño fue muy diferente a los demás, Estaban planeando dos acecinatos que a Harry no les gustaban nada el de Dumbledore y el suyo.  
  
Harry saltó de la cama y le escribió una carta a Dumbledore:  
  
Estimado director:  
Lamento molestarlo en sus vacaciones, pero necesito hablar personalmente con usted. No se lo puedo escribir en esta carta porque sería peligrosa si cayera en malas manos.  
  
Se despide Harry J. Potter  
  
Harry le dio la carta a Hedwig y le dijo: "Por favor Hed, llévale esta carta a Dumbledore urgente, no dejen que te atrapen". Su lechuza le dio un suave picotazo tranquilizador, como siempre lo hacía, cuando veía a Harry preocupado.  
  
El se dirigió a su baúl, que estaba al borde de la cama, y sacó del fondo de este una poción para dormir sin soñar, tomó tres tragos de esta y se quejó: "Ashgr esta poción es horrible" dijo Harry cerrando la botella y metiéndola de nuevo en el fondo de su baúl. Luego se metió en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormido. Se levantó al día siguiente al mediodía y Hedwig ya estaba en su jaula. Harry saltó de su cama a desatarle la respuesta y la leyó en voz alta:  
  
Querido Harry:  
Gracias por avisarme, Te voy a buscar para que vengas a Hogwarts junto con Ron y Hermione para que tomen clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras avanzadas. Te vamos a pasar a buscar a las cinco de la tarde  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
Director de Hogwarts  
  
Harry bajó corriendo las escaleras para avisarle a sus tíos que se iba quieran ellos o no. No tuvo que decir esto último porque ellos dijeron rápidamente que si, ya que no soportaban que los vecinos se dieran cuenta de la 'anormalidad' de Harry.  
  
El subió corriendo a su habitación a acomodar sus pertenencias. Le dijo a Hedwig: "¿Estás cansada?" ella sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa "Bien, ve a Hogwarts y quédate ahí, no salgas de los terrenos del colegio. Manténte escondidas entre las demás lechuzas, no quiero que te vean ¿si?" Hedwig le dio su suave picotazo cariñoso y se fue.  
  
Harry se sentó en su cama y se puso a pensar cómo sería su vida si el maldito de Voldemort no hubiese matado a los padres de Harry: Viviría con ellos en ves de con los Dursley, y, por lo tanto, no hubiese vivido 10 años en un armario. Deseaba encontrar un Giratiempo para volver al pasado y matar a Colagusano y a Tom Riddle. Así Sirius nunca habría ido a Azcabán, los padres de Neville Longbotton no estarían locos, no habrían matado a tanta gente, en fin el mundo sería mejor.  
  
Decidió que apenas llegase a Hogwarts buscaría información sobre la poción del tiempo y, luego cuando vallan a comprar los útiles compraría los ingredientes para la poción. Viajaría al pasado quiera Hermione o no para poder cambiar su horrible vida (N/A: Parezco Skeeter exagerando ¿no? ^^  
  
Harry se acostó en su cama y se quedó dormido pensando en todo lo que cambiaría cuando cambiara el tiempo. A las cinco Harry abrió sus ojos y se encontró con unos lentes en forma de medialuna, eran de su Director Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Ya era hora de que te despertaras, Harry"  
  
"Los siento profesor me quedé dormido"  
  
"No importa" Dijo Dumbledore tranquilo "¿Dé qué querías hablar?"  
  
"Su vida y la mía como siempre corren peligro, Voldemort quiere matarnos"  
  
Harry vio impresionado que su director sacaba su varita, y, Mientras Harry sacaba la suya.  
  
" Harry he esperado mucho tiempo para hacer esto"  
  
Harry reconoció es voz fría, no era tan cálida como de costumbre, Harry estaba seguro que era alguien bajo la poción multijugos. Era Voldemort.  
  
NA: qué les pareció el primer capi? Escriban rewiews!!!!!  
  
Juli Delacour  
  
Capítulo 2: Batalla contra Voldemort  
  
Harry sin pensarlo dijo los dos primeros hechizos que le vinieron a la mente: "¡Petrificus totalus! ¡Desmaius!" pero Voldemort fue más rápido y dijo: "¡Impedimenta! ¡crucio!". Este último hechizo le dio de lleno a Harry haciendo que se cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.  
  
"¿Qué se siente Potter? ¿Es doloroso?, yo no lo sé porque nunca nadie se atrevió a lanzarme esta maldición ."  
  
"¿Con que eso es?, bueno vamos a ver si te parece doloroso. ¡Crucio!  
  
Voldemort no pudo crear el escudo a tiempo y la maldición le dio de lleno a el. Luego de esto Harry lo desmayó lo ató y lo petrificó. Luego agarró su escoba y se hecho la capa invisible, apuntó a su baúl y dijo: "¡Reducio!" y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Acto seguido abrió la ventana , se montó en la escoba y salió volando. Harry no sabía a donde ir a si que se dirigió a la estación de trenes King's Cross donde decidió que seguiría a las vías para poder llegar a Hogwarts. Voló durante horas hasta poder llegar a la estación y cuando llegó se bajó de la escoba la metió debajo de su capa invisible junto a el y buscó un banco alejado para sentarse y poder descansar. Después de descansar un rato se dirigió al anden 9 y ¾, atravesó la barrera se subió a su escoba y comenzó su largo viaje hacia Hogwarts. Llegó a su hogar el viernes a la noche, estaba cansado y ojeroso ya que desde el miércoles que no dormía. Se bajó de la escoba y se sacó la capa invisible. Luego tocó las grandes puertas de roble y las tocó con fuerza. Lo atendió la profesora McGonagall "¡Potter ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?!" 


	2. La Batalla

Capítulo 2: Batalla contra Voldemort  
  
Harry sin pensarlo dijo los dos primeros hechizos que le vinieron a la mente: "¡Petrificus totalus! ¡Desmaius!" pero Voldemort fue más rápido y dijo: "¡Impedimenta! ¡crucio!". Este último hechizo le dio de lleno a Harry haciendo que se cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.  
  
"¿Qué se siente Potter? ¿Es doloroso?, yo no lo sé porque nunca nadie se atrevió a lanzarme esta maldición ."  
  
"¿Con que eso es?, bueno vamos a ver si te parece doloroso. ¡Crucio!  
  
Voldemort no pudo crear el escudo a tiempo y la maldición le dio de lleno a el. Luego de esto Harry lo desmayó lo ató y lo petrificó. Luego agarró su escoba y se hecho la capa invisible, apuntó a su baúl y dijo: "¡Reducio!" y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Acto seguido abrió la ventana , se montó en la escoba y salió volando. Harry no sabía a donde ir a si que se dirigió a la estación de trenes King's Cross donde decidió que seguiría a las vías para poder llegar a Hogwarts. Voló durante horas hasta poder llegar a la estación y cuando llegó se bajó de la escoba la metió debajo de su capa invisible junto a el y buscó un banco alejado para sentarse y poder descansar. Después de descansar un rato se dirigió al anden 9 y ¾, atravesó la barrera se subió a su escoba y comenzó su largo viaje hacia Hogwarts. Llegó a su hogar el viernes a la noche, estaba cansado y ojeroso ya que desde el miércoles que no dormía. Se bajó de la escoba y se sacó la capa invisible. Luego tocó las grandes puertas de roble y las tocó con fuerza. Lo atendió la profesora McGonagall "¡Potter ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?!" 


	3. La noticia

Capítulo 3: Una mala noticia  
  
"Profesora primero entremos al castillo y ahí le cuento todo". Entraron al colegio y se dirigieron al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Era un lugar muy agradable, al fondo de la habitación había una chimenea, y al frente de esta había uno sillones escarlatas, al lado de la puerta había un escritorio y al lado de este había una biblioteca. "sientate Potter y cuéntame lo que sucedió"  
  
"Mire profesora, yo desde que volví a las casa de mis tíos he tenido horribles pesadillas sobre Voldemort y sus mortífagos torturando a gente, matándola e incluso incendiándola. Y yo le avisé a Dumbledore que lo querían asesinar, y el me dijo que me iba a ir a buscar. Entonces me quedó dormido y Voldemort me despertó con la apariencia de Dumbledore, me di cuenta que no era mi profesor cuando me apuntó con la varita, nos batamos a duelo y yo logré escaparme." "Por dios Potter ¡Qué problemas pasaste! Ven vas a dormir en la sala común y yo en un sillón al lado tuyo por si el inombrable vuelve"  
  
Subieron a la sala común y la profesora McGonagall dijo la contraseña cuando llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda "Indgnate" subieron al baño y se cambiaron por turnos. Luego bajaron a la sala común a dormir. Al día siguiente Harry se levantó muy tarde. La profesora McGonagall estaba leyendo un libro. Ya se había cambiado de ropa. "Buenos Días Potter ¿Vas a Desayunar?" "Si gracias" dijeron Harry frotándose los ojos "¿Qué hora es?" "Son las doce y media" Harry muy agradecido por la gentileza de la profesora McGonagall se levantó del sofá se puso la bata y empezó a engullir. Cuando terminó de desayunar Harry le preguntó a su vicedirectora. "¿Profesora, me podría acompañar a la biblioteca? Tengo que hacer algunos trabajos. "Si Potter" Harry se bañó y se vistió, y, luego bajó a la sala común para bajar con su profesora a la biblioteca. Bajaron hasta la biblioteca donde Madame Prince le preguntó "¿Qué necesitas muchacho? "Necesito un libro sobre la poción del tiempo" Como esta poción no era prohibida la bibliotecaria accedió a regañadientes. Ella garabateó en un papel donde se encontraba el libro que Harry necesitaba. Este lo buscó y comenzó su investigación. Encontró la poción y la copió. Tenía unos ingredientes muy difíciles de encontrar , pero nada lo detendría para matar a Voldemort y a Colagusano. Cuando terminó de copiar unas manos femeninas le taparon a Harry los ojos. "¿Quién soy?" preguntó la misteriosa chica "¿Hermione?" "¡Adivinaste!" "¿Ron, Hermione? ¿Qué hacen aquí? "Dumbledore nos dijo que viniéramos al castillo, y la profesora McGonagall nos dijo que estabas aquí haciendo un trabajo de pociones" dijo Ron "y que curioso Harry no teníamos que hacer un trabajo sobre la poción del tiempo para Snape" dijo Hermione en un susurro. "Bueno les cuento: primero me tienen que prometer que me ayudarán haga lo que haga." "Está bien" "Bueno quiero hacer una poción del tiempo para volver 55 años y matar a Voldemort." " te entendemos Harry pero es muy peligroso cambiar el pasado y definitivamente no tenemos estos ingredientes" dijo Hermione consultando el libro" "No me importa que sea peligroso si quieren acompañarme acompáñenme y si no quédense pero yo lo mismo iré" dijo Harry tercamente. "Y con respecto a los materiales los compraremos en el callejón Diagon cuando compremos los libros de este año. "Bueno haremos la poción e iremos contigo ¿no Ron?" "Claro" "Bueno ahora que tenemos la poción habrá que investigar sobre Tom Riddle para saber donde vivía, cuándo nació, etc."  
  
Después de dos horas la profesora McGonagall los fue a buscar a la biblioteca para tomar el té, que ellos agradecidos aceptaron. Cuando terminaron volvieron a la sala común a descansar. Acordaron hacer las tareas a la tarde de tres a cinco, tomarían el te y de seis a ocho buscarían más información.  
  
Los tres comenzaron a hacer un trabajo para transformaciones y cuando terminaron decidieron jugar a los gobstones, que era un juego parecido a las canicas nada más que cuando perdías te tiraba una bola de aire con olor a huevos podridos, y cuando terminaron los tres amigos tuvieron que bañarse.  
  
Cuando Harry terminó de vestirse y bajó a la sala común estaba la profesora McGonagall esperándolo al pié de las escalera que conducía a los dormitorios de los chicos con semblante serio, más de lo de costumbre.  
  
"Potter, Granger, Weasley, el director los espera en su despacho, síganme"  
  
Los tres alumnos de sexto año siguieron a su profesora a través de los pasillos desiertos, hasta que llegaron a la gárgola que estaba al frente de la puerta del despacho del director del colegio, McGonagall dijo la contraseña (Ranas de chocolate), los hizo que pasaran y se fue. Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron las escaleras "mecánicas" y el primero tocó la puerta.  
  
"pasen y tomen asiento" pronunció el director. Los adolescentes le hicieron caso. "Harry tengo una mala noticia que darte, me llegó una carta diciendo que utilizaste una maldición imperdonable contra un ser humano ¿Es cierto?" "Si profesor, la maldición cruciatus contra Voldemort" dijo Harry con la cabeza gacha, Ron y Hermione lo miraron sorprendidos ya que el no les había comentado nada. "¿Fue ataque o defensa?" "Defensa aunque yo empecé el duelo" "Cuéntanos como fue" dijo Fudge que a Harry lo sorprendió ya que no lo había visto. "Voldemort vino a las casa de mis tíos a las cinco de la tarde, la hora en que habíamos quedado en encontrarnos con Dumbledore, con su apariencia y yo me di cuenta de que no era usted cuando habló su voz no era cálida como la de usted, es más era fría, pero aún yo tenía mis dudas y cuando sacó la varita y me apuntó yo fui más rápido que el y le ataqué" "Bueno Harry como fue en defensa no vamos a enviarte a Azcabán, solo vamos a expulsarte del colegio"  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron con la boca abierta  
  
"Bueno," dijo el primero "Tendré que volver a la casa de mis tíos" "No, Harry" dijo Dumbledore "Irás al colegio de mi primo Arnold Dumbledore, el colegio se llama Camelot.  
  
NDA: Sorry por tardarme tanto es que el colegio me tiene muy ocupada, a la historia la tengo escrita a mano mucho más avanzada pero no tengo tiempo para tipearla. Sigan leyendo y dejen reviews!!!!!!!! Please, si dejan muchos, me voy a apurar se los prometo  
  
Juli Delacour 


End file.
